Alyssa Hayes
Personality Alyssa is smart,tomboy, quite and sporty,she dosen't want to live life like a girl so don't expect her to be wearing a skirt or a dress without leggings underneif.She has a kind heart and sometimes random in the good way but not too random.She is also well respected by her peirs maybe because if she gets bullied she can defend for herself and stand up for her self. Physical Apearrance Alyssa has brown skin, dark brown hair brown ears,brown eyes has a white plain t-shirt with a red tie and blue shorts and leggings underneath and plain black boots. Classic Monster Alyssa is the daughter of a Werecat and a flame elemental. Realationships Family She has a mother named Juliet,a dad named Rod,a brother named Peter (who is in Primary school) and they all live in Australia. Pet Alyssa has a pet dog naed Missy,She's at home in Australia. Friends Alyssa is friends withHotaru Aragon,Howleen Wolf,Mia Witch ,Charry Spellcaster and Edna Normous.She's also been seen working with Avalon Dummi and Wallace Two-Brians on a Science project.She's sometimes been seen hanging out with Robecca Steams,Rochelle Goyle,Venus McFlytrap and Scarah Screams.(her and Scarah talk gaelic when they're hanging out) Enemies She dosen't like Cleo,She tries to ignor her but it never works she's been called an ugly faced demon by her,since she bullies her (Cleo bullies her),She sometimes hates water elementals but she's fine with them she also used believe Jackson's one until Mia told her he was just a normie.She may also dislike Wallace Two-Brains because he has a phobia of cats,she finds that kind of insulting.And just like everyone else she isn't too fond of Avalon Dummi due to her unfriendlyness. Romance She had a crush on Clawd but gave up and then moved on,but now she has a new crush called Abisigh Death son of Hades and Persesphone. Clothing Basic Dawn of the Dance Gloom Beach Dead Tired Alyssa wears a black t-shirt which has a peace sign covered in orange,pink and yellow colours.she wears blck pants that have an A on it and for her slippers she where's these soft boots that's covered in poofy fake animal hair.She also has a black sleeping mask if she ever becomes a doll(which I know will never happen)she will come with a CD of the band Paranormal. Creepy Carnival Anzac Day Monster Prom Alyssa wears a blue dress the top half looks like a bow while the bottom half is sparley velvet she also wears white short leggings underneif (see I told you ;D) with a cat at the botto on each side of the leggings and for the shoes she wears plain black high heels.She also has a golden locket inside the golden locket is a picture of her family.For her earings she wears dangly blue beads and a blue bracelet. Gallery The new me again..png|Schools Out The fire within.jpg|Alyssa using her powers...The fire within. Don't get me mad or else!.jpg|Her flame monster don't get her mad or else she turns into that! Lynx II cosplay.png|Alyssa dressed as Lynx II from batman. New look.png|Basic Trivia *Her middle name is Calida. *Her name is pronounced Al-ee-sa like mine,But teachers are always confused by her prounciation. *She would be voiced by Jessica Dicici voice actor of Flame Princess from Adventure Time whom she is based on. *Her theme song is That's what you get by paramore it shows out what she's like when not around a lot of people. watch the video here!:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnAKTzlJFyg *Paranormal is a pun on Paramore. *Hayes in irish means fire.It is also a very common surname. *Her birthday's on 23rd of December like mine. *Her transfomration into a flame monster is similar to that of CJ of Regular Show (though she turns into a storm cloud)and Flame Princess of Adventure Time. Category:Werecat Category:Alyssa101 OC's Category:Original Characters Category:Fire elemental Category:Hybrid Category:Females